


Family Ties

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sons can do wonders to a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

"Will you kiss me?"

The grey haired man shook his head, biting back his smile at the question the younger woman asked.

Pouting, Emily got onto her knees on the couch and leaned into the older man. Her shoulder was touching his and her hair fell along his shirt collar, the brunette's hands sinking into the couch cushion she was on. "Come on," she almost whined, perfecting her pout as her husband turned to look at her. "Kiss me."

"No."

The brunette's lips curled into a frown as she watched the older man turn back to focus his attention on the television.

"Mommy!"

Emily sat herself down fast enough to catch her son in her arms. "Baby," she grinned, peppering kisses to his cheeks and dark hair. "Are you almost ready for bed?" Combing down his hair, her eyes met the other boy playing with his trucks on the carpet. "Carter baby, start putting those away."

The two year old looked up to his mother and grinning, the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

"I see you," the mother of two laughed as she stuck her tongue out to the little boy. "You ready for bed?"

Carter shook his head. "Nate!"

Nathan jumped from his mother's lap and ran back over to his brother.

Sitting back against the cushions of her couch, the brunette FBI agent turned to her husband and placed her hand over his. "Ok," she huffed, slapping his hand. "Kiss me."

"No," he laughed, his eyes on the television.

Emily frowned as she sat up, punching the older man's shoulder as lightly as she could without bruising him.

"Emily!"

The mother of two glared at the older man as he finally turned to face her. "You're making me mad," she growled, hiding her smile from the NCIS agent as he rubbed his shoulder. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Gibbs sat back and shook his head.

"Leroy," she whined, leaning into the older man and stroking his grey hair. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"I am not having them make fun of me again."

Frowning, Emily leaned back to get a better look at the agent beside her. "What?" What was he talking about? Who had made fun of him?

"Mommy!"

Emily set her arm on her husband's shoulder and leaned into his side as she looked over to her sons, her brows raising when Nathan stood up and started kissing his hands. "Excuse me?" she laughed, resting her head in her hand. "What are you doing?"

The four year old smiled to his parents as he kissed the palms of his hands. "Muah!"

Pointing to his son, Gibbs nodded. "That is what I don't want," he joked, doing his best to hide his smile from his sons.

Standing up just like his brother, Carter pressed a small kiss to his hand.

"Not you too!" Emily screeched, turning and looking wide eyed to the man by her side. Moving her hand to pat Gibbs on the head, the brown eyed woman grinned as stupidly as she could. "What are we supposed to do about these two rascals?" she asked, knowing her boys could hear her.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gibbs let out a dramatic sigh. "Put them up for adoption?"

Both of their sons immediately stopped what they were doing, Nathan's jaw dropping as he looked to his parents with his big brown eyes.

Emily's tongue flicked across her teeth as she nodded her head. "Seems like the only logical explanation," she mused, looking away from her children in shock and smiled to the man she could see was trying to hold back his laughter. "Honey, we'd have the house all to ourselves again."

Carter frowned at his parents. "No!"

The brunette's woman head turned. "No?"

"No!"

Emily turned more to face her husband fully and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you think?"

Rolling his eyes, the NCIS agent shook his head at the children before looking to his wife. "With them gone," he agreed, hearing the protest of his two boys, "we can do all the kissing we want."

The mother of two grinned against her husband's lips as he kissed her, and her fingers played gently at the back of his neck as he tried to slip his tongue in.

"EW!"

Emily broke away from the older man, her head thrown back as she laughed.

Carter ran the few feet over to his mother and tugged her off the couch. "Bed," he begged, hugging her legs.

The father of two stood and caught Nathan as he tried to run into his legs. Picking him up and sitting him on his hip, Gibbs ruffled his son's dark hair. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," he pouted.

"And you'll stop making fun of me and mommy?"

Nathan let his head fall back as he groaned.

Letting his mother carry him toward the stairs, the two year old pointed accusingly over to his older brother. "No!"

Nathan slowly nodded his head. "Yes daddy."

"Good boy," the grey haired man chuckled, kissing Nathan's dark head of hair and following his wife up to the boys' bedroom. After changing both sons and getting them into bed, Emily and Gibbs stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "Goodnight babies."

Carter yawned as his older brother waved to their parents from his bed.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Emily pulled her husband in for another kiss and did her best to stop her laughter at the screeching of her eldest son.

"EW AGAIN!"


End file.
